United Nations Space Command (Earth-5875)
The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the Unified Earth Government. Formed in the latter 22nd agency during the Interplanetary War, the UNSC was initially the overseer of the military operations of the United Nations on space, that, after a campaign of militarization through the Sol system, became a military superpower. Stretched across human space for the following centuries, the UNSC fought against the Sovereign Colonies and Insurrectionist forces during the Secession, only to be stopped with the appearance of the Covenant, leading to the First Contact War. History Background .]]The precursor to the United Nations Space Command can trace its origins back to World War I, then the biggest conflict in human history, which led to the creation of the League of Nations on January 10th, 1920. After the even bigger catastrophes of World War II, which ended in 1945, the League of Nations, which was mostly ineffective, was replaced by the United Nations, which led to the first political and military entity to administrate the worldwide economy, society, and military matters, many of which involved humanitarian aids and interventions in unstable locations. Global Warming Pandemic and Interplanetary colonization By the late 21st century, global warming became a main source of concern for humanity, although the preoccupation with the event dated back to the middle 20th century. With superpopulation, Earth's temperature grew beyond registering, becoming less than one degree higher. This period of time became known as the Global Warming Epidemic, which saw significant hematological imbalance, a result of human activity. Numerous cities, such as Venice and New York City became mildly flooded duo to the rising ocean levels. Inland cities were also affected, with millions of climate refugees settling on them, which only helped to increase the already disparate population and increase the pollution that fueled the destruction of the environment. Warmer oceans gave place to powerful storms, which submerged regions near the Mississipi Delta and the Gulf of Mexico. The result to help ease the populational and ecological problem was investing in heavy clean energy and the colonization of other planets. well being dissassembled in favor of clean energy.]]With the progression of space exploration in the late 21st century, international cooperation was deemed necessary so that effective conduction of territorial expansion could occur in the Sol system. The International Society of Civil Engineers was formed in 2081, an organization widely responsible for the expansion of space engineering. National-conservative and fascist ideologies and philosophies, while still present, slowly disappeared and faded away in favor of progressive international globalization. A change in both worldviews and governments was deemed a necessity to propagate the demands of colonization, with it being the only organization that humans could rely on. National governments started losing their authorities globally, and the United Nations' influence increased with it. In 2087, the United Nations founded the Unified Earth Government, an international think tank which was tasked with prioritizing and solving the challenges on Earth and interplanetary for the foreseeable future. By 2092, colonization through the Sol system was already propagated, which offered good living conditions on environments similar to that of Earth. Mars became the first planet to be colonized by humanity, becoming a main center for science and the industry. Many settlements were established on Luna, Venus, Jupiter and its Jovian Moons, the latter two which were heavily sponsored by the Unified German Republic. Organizations such as the Ishtar Collective were founded during this time, bent on scientific advancement. The creation of terraforming technology in the form of Atmosphere Processing Plants was able to reshape the many uninhabitable planets of the Sol system into Earth-like environments suitable for human habitation. However, most human settlements were initially driven by enterprise goals, which ran contrary to the modest programs devised by the nations of Earth. These companies and corporations sought to break free from the heavy bureaucracy that enabled them for continuing or maintaining their operations on Earth, and while this led to numerous advancements in science and technology, the dubious ethics of these companies became a source of suspicion and uneasiness. As a result of the gene therapy breakthrough, the UN enacted the Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act in 2161 to ensure the usage of human rights and controls of genetic modification. Political conflicts Bering Sea Conflict .]]With the continuing UN campaign to centralize and globalize human space through its Solar system colonies, ideological and political tensions started appearing at full force. As the transition came from Earth-based capitalism to post-industrial space capitalism, many elements of the political left-wing started emerging with a rebirth of doctrinal origins, with revolutionary ideas rising with military organizations. One of the most well known of them were the Koslovics, named after the Russian revolutionary Vladimir Koslov, which aimed to destroy capitalist systems through Earth and its colonies, as well as the corporate powers which sponsored and financed these spaces with the focus on liberating them to deliver the colonies to the self-proclaimed "workers' crusade". They began consolidating their power with the beginning of the Bering Sea Conflict, attempting to use the geographical region of the Bering and Kara Sea to provoke an uneasiness between the United States and Russia to further their own goals, something rooted from the two nations' tensions during and after the Cold War. The Kara Sea Hostage Crisis took place during the conflict, when a Koslovic freighter illegally breached through Russian territory in the Kara Sea, holding its crew hostage. Jovian Moons Campaign soldier under fire by SDF forces.]]The Settlement Defense Front (SDF), a militaristic far-right movement based in the Jovian Moon and sponsored by numerous politicians, reacted to the rise of the neo-communist ideals of the Koslovics, and upstaged numerous attacks against them. Deemed a fascist movement, the SDF's heavy anti-Koslovic mentality led them to adopt similar revolutionary roles for the polar opposite reasons. Their main objectives were gaining corporate independence by seceding from the UN and creating an isolationist Jovian estate. As the UN was an advocate for internationalism, the SDF believed they should be pushed out from the Jovian Moons. The still disparate national militaries aligned with the UN were found pinned by the far-right and the far-left, raising tensions that led to a face-down between fascism, socialism, and international democracy through human space, being them colonies, space environments, and even countries. Despite the best efforts of the SDF, the Jovian Moons was still largely under UN administration up to 2160, when the organization led a terrorist attack on the United Nations Colonial Advisors on Io, which naturally caused political reactions on Earth. The UN-allied militaries were deployed on Jupiter and the Jovian Moons, facing off the fascist rebellion for three months in what became the Jovian Moons Campaign. The conflict only increased the existing tensions between the national governments of Earth, which caused proxy wars between military-based companies, corporations, political renegades and national armies following the response of colonies in the Sol system to the SDF-UN armed conflict, commencing military campaigns of their own for numerous reasons, being either for their own gain or the gain of their colonies. As a result, politics on Earth saw a downturn in favor of arms mobilization. Rainforest Wars After the outcome in the Jovian Moons, the three forces of Koslovics, Settlement Defense Front and United Nations engaged with each other in South America, one of the planet's most fertile and economically-promising regions, in 2162, in attempts to gain material benefits from South American industries. The two rebel groups engaged each other, while the UN fought to defend its territory, in what became known as the Rainforest Wars. The Rainforest Wars resulted in the death of tens of thousands of civilian and soldiers alike, both from the UN and the two armed parties. The direct consequences of the war wwere the extreme starvation and famine on international scale, as well as the continuation of conflicts through Sol. Advent of the UNSC after being deployed on a Martian battlefield.]]In the biggest offensive ever since the beginning of the wars, the UN adopted a military strategy that had been long-forgotten as a result of a period dominated by peace before the Jovian Moons Campaign - the "Blitzkrieg"-style lightning ground assault. Following the capture of Koslovic and SDF forces on Mars, the UN delivered the first-ever space contingent of newly established Marines in 2163 in order to crush the socialist in Argyre Planitia's basin, leading to a turning-point not only in space warfare but also the continuing conflict, with ship-boarding operations and ground assaults. The offensive became extremely successful to the UN, and as such military theory and strategy implemented the use of Marines in dangerous, vital missions to operations which required certainty of success. The biggest result of the campaign against anti-totalitarianism was directly linked to politics and military. While the United Nations did not control its own dedicated military force before the Mars Campaign, having instead to rely on allied military forces. However, after the overwhelming success of the Marines on Mars, the UN used its efficiency and growing power to take control of most of Earth's national governments and absorb its military organizations into an united force that would represent the military might of humanity; the United Nations Space Command. Interplanetary War soldier in front of a SDF propaganda poster.]]The result of the Mars Campaign were of huge importance, such as the civilian trust and approval of the newly-formed UNSC, its Navy and Marine Corps becoming the source of praise and massive propaganda on television and the Internet, leading to numerous individuals wishing to volunteer to join the military from all around Earth and its colonies. The sense of courage, hope, and urgency helped the UN to gain effective divisions of Marines, infantry, and pilots for a campaign which would annihilate the far-left and far-right movements on their outposts and strongholds through Sol. This final campaign, the Interplanetary War, lasted from 2164 to 2170. The UN population saw this as a positive thing, one that would finally put an end to the Koslovics and the SDF, with a mighty military that would put an end to revolts and uprisings in order for new movements never rise again. The UN, having gained immense power and public approval, evolved into the Unified Earth Government (UEG). Poetically, the Interplanetary War ended in the Jovian Moons, the same place where it began, with the signing of the Callistro Treaty in 2170 by SDF and Koslovic leaders, in the presence of UN and UNSC officials, effectively-immediately ending the 10-year conflict, setting a bright horizon for democratic life and leadership. By 2170, the effects of multiculturalism and multicolonial representation in outer space saw a new era of space colonization, and the populations of the colonies settled for reform in the wake of a new time. Colonial Era preparing to leave Luna.]]In 2210, the pressure of interstellar colonization in the aftermath of the Interplanetary War had the UEG revealing plans for large-scale colony ships, something which was only revealed 2213 to ease the problems with overpopulation on all colonies, which suffered the eventual same drawbacks of Earth. This was made possible with the invention of the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine in late 2215, by Ishtar Collective members Dr. Tobias Fleming Shaw and Dr. Wallace Fujikawa following the discovery of element zero on Mars by the expeditionary team Ares One, a technology that allowed vessels to travel vast distances of space within a short time-span by opening portals to slipstream space. During this time, the UEG founded two separate colonial bodies, the Colonial Administration Authority and the Colonial Marshal Bureau, in order to police and oversee the colonies. The first colony ship, ''Odyssey'', was launched in early 2216, which began the period of human history known as ''Domus Diaspora'', also known as the "Golden Age" of space exploration. The first colonization attempts started in the Epsilon Eridani system, relatively nearby the Solar system, and became the center of the UEG's reign and space. Millions of civilians and soldiers were selected to travel to new soils, which effectively ended the much maligned problems with overpopulation and sub-sequential global warming on Earth, as well as giving new power to the UNSC, largely rendered without use following the Interplanetary War. These first colonies, named the Inner Colonies, became the crown jewel for the UEG, forming an elite society composed of humanity's best and brightest. The colonization movement's apex came in 2349, when more than 200 planets were under UEG administration, most of them handling human habitation. Reach, the first planet colonized by humanity outside of the Sol system, became the home of the UNSC, concentrating its major naval yards and military bases. The planet was the main producer of ships, vessels, titanium, and training ground for operatives of the UNSC Special Forces. During the course of the interstellar expanse, a sizable number of extraterrestrial artifacts and relics were encountered, belonging to the vanished civilization of the species only known as the forerunners, then unknown at the time. Most of these discoveries were carefully hidden by the UNSC's Office of Naval Intelligence, which acquired control over research and briefing over xenoarchaeological discoveries. Secession during the Secession.]]After centuries of colonization, animosity grew between the Outer Colonies, those afar from the Sol system and that provided goods and supplies to the UEG, and the Inner Colonies, where the mega-rich populations lived. As predicted by sociologist Dr. Elias Carver, the building of discontent and uneasiness led to an onset of conflicts through the Outer Colonies, which eventually came to encompass the entirety of human space in the event which became known as the Secession, in 2438, through the formation of the Sovereign Colonies, an union of Outer colonies who sought independence from the UEG. Despite the separatists' best efforts and heavy damage, the UEG came as a strategic victor duo to the Sovereign Colonies' dwindling warfare resources and public support, although the latter was able to form the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces (SCAF), which was able to take control of multiple territories in human space. The lack of support, coped with the SCAF's devastating defeat during Operation TREBUCHET, complete dismantling of the movement. .]]The belief that the Secession was over did not last long, as the dwindling sustainability of the Outer Colonies and their subservience to the Inner Colonies led to numerous new threats of secession. Even though the UNSC believed a new rebellion would not happen thanks to the crushing of the Sovereign Colonies, the events unfolded differently, with ideological and political causes deciding to reform the dissolved movement, becoming widespread through fringe territories. New estimates formed by Dr. Elias Carver gave the UNSC its worst case scenario, one in which rebellion would start again and likely decimate UEG space for the following twenty years. The rise of these Insurrectionist cells such as the United Liberation Front and the New Colonial Alliance started to disrupt the authority of the UEG and the UNSC through the few remaining loyalist Outer Colonies, with numerous violent uprisings and terrorist attacks by working-class men and women who grew unhappy and disillusioned with the UEG's governance and the UNSC's security. They became motivated into taking control of their own colonies and establishing new governments away from Earth's influence. During this time, colonies such as Mamore and New Jerusalem took part in pan-colonial wars, becoming a cesspool of revolutionist movements. The Mamore Riots were responsible for the deaths of thousands of soldiers and rioters alike. SPARTAN Programs Red Team.]]As the UEG feared the consequences of the breakup from its empire whilst preserving its infrastructure, it performed numerous covert efforts in order to quickly deal with the Insurrectionist cells without leading to civilian deaths. Before the UNSC expanded its projects towards biological augmentation, the Colonial Administration Authority experimented with prototype Special Forces in the mid 24th century on Marine Corps and Navy officials. These experiments, known as the ORION Project, was ultimately discontinued and cancelled, but it marked the UEG's first foray into the creation of specialized super soldiers. With the increase of the Insurrectionist threat in the late 24th century, the Office of Naval Intelligence reformed the ORION Project in order to train Special Forces soldiers to counter insurgency operations, which was later renamed as the SPARTAN-I Program. Overseen by the Colonial Marshal Bureau, the ORION soldiers were drawn from the Marine Corps, becoming experts in dealing with counterinsurgency assassinations, raids, boarding, and the elimination of high-ranking targets through the Outer Colonies. However, duo to low numbers and budgetary reasons, the project ended in 2406, although its participants were reassigned to serve in other sections of Special Operations. The methodoliges seen by the ORIONs, however, would become the basis for a reform in the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Years later, the contiguous alarming rate of the Insurrection forced ONI to start a second generation supersoldier project, which was named the SPARTAN-II Program. Spearheaded by ONI scientist Dr. Catherine Halsey, the SPARTAN-II Program vastly improved the already pioneering advancements of ORION with new methodologies. However, a drawback were the highly unethical aspects of the program, which included the covert kidnapping and conscription of physically and mentally gifted children to become soldiers, which shaped into perfect instruments of war that would put an end to the Insurrectionists and prevent the end of the UEG. Reaching the pinnacle of human biology through training and augmentations, and equipped with state-of-the-art MJOLNIR powered armor, the SPARTAN-IIs were incredibly efficient in eliminating Insurrectionists, proving to be the UNSC's greatest soldiers. Their original role, however, was short-lived, as the SPARTANs were reallocated to combat with the emergence of the genocidal extraterrestrial hegemony known as the Covenant. The SPARTAN-IIs were hugely successful against the Covenant's forces, which led ONI to star the SPARTAN-III Program in order to create hundreds of cheaper supersoldiers. While this new generation received better training and augmentation, the SPARTAN-IIIs were equipped with poorer equipment for budgetary reasons, and they were expected to die during high-risk, strategically important missions. First Contact War and killing civilians.]] The year 2552 would mark the most important point in human history; the unification of the human species, the advancement in technology, and the first contact between humanity and intelligent extraterrestrial species; the theocratical hegemony Covenant. Majority of the UEG's colonies were destroyed during this time, as well as a large diminishing of human population, with billions killed at the hands of the attackers, either through conventional means or in a orbital plasma bombardment method known as glassing. The first chapter in this conflict, known as the First Contact War, started in the colony Shanxi. First contact During the first contact between humanity and the Covenant in Shanxi, a meeting between the two factions occurred in a Shanxi field, which soon turned into a massacre. The Covenant later claimed the planet for possessing forerunner relics, which were in fact humans that one of their Luminaries detected. After declaring humans to be heretics, calling for the extinction, the Covenant started a genocidal war against the human race, unaware they were the Reclaimers their scriptures spoke, and thus having a direct, unknown relation to the forerunners. RED FLAG, Fall of Reach, and Battle of Installation 04 arriving at Installation 04.]] By 2585, the UNSC was overwhelmingly devastated, outnumbered, and outgunned, but were having success into stopping the Covenant from entering deeper and deeper into UEG space. Desperate for a resolution, the UNSC High Command opened Operation RED FLAG, a highly risky operation, where SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III supersoldiers were to breach Covenant space and capture one of the three Hierarchs, in an effort to use him as a ransom for a truce to be declared between the two forces. However, before the operation was enacted, the Covenant stumbled upon Reach, destroying most of the UNSC's forces and killing 90% of all SPARTAN-IIs and IIIs in the planet. During the battle, however, the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]], with the help of Noble Team was the only ship able to escape the planet with the synthetic Cortana, and with one of the last SPARTAN-IIs on-board, Master Chief Petty Officer John-117. Using the coordinates taken by Cortana from the ancient artifact beneath Reach, the Autumn arrived at Installation 04, and a battle soon ensued. During it, the Covenant Fleet of Particular Justice and the UNSC Pillar of Autumn's crew discovered the ancient endoparasictic species known as the xenomorphs, and the very reason for why the installation had been built: to destroy all life in the galaxy, including the xenomorphs themselves. John-117 and Cortana were able to stop both the Covenant and the xenomorphs from spreading outside of Halo by destroying the rings after detonating the fusion reactors of the Autumn, though at the cost of the nearly the entirety of the crew. After the battle ended, the SPARTAN and the synthetic reunited with the three survivors from the battle and returned to Earth. Final months .]]In October 2585, the Covenant accidentally discovered Earth. The Fleet of Sacred Consecration, led by the Prophet of Regret, landed on the planet, believing it to be the location of the Ark, and were unaware of it being the homeworld of humanity. Upon arriving at the city of New Mombasa to excavate the portal which would send them to the Ark, they were quickly fended off duo to their small numbers, and Regret performed an emergency slipspace jump, sending him and his forces to Installation 05. Meanwhile, an internal crisis occurred in the Covenant after the death of the Prophet of Regret at the hands of John-117, leading to the Changing of the Guard and the Great Schism, a plan conceived by the Prophet of Truth for years, which saw the expulsion and attempted extermination of the sangheili from the Covenant. The hegemony was soon thrown into chaos, and it only increased with the arrival of xenomorphs from Installation 05 at their holy city of ''High Charity'', killing billions. The Prophet of Truth returned to Earth to continue Regret's operation, uncovering the Excession in Africa. Only after an alliance between humanity and the sangheili was devised, and when Commander Miranda Keyes, alongside Rtas 'Vadum, led their forces through the Excession, the UNSC and Earth were able to survive. Reconstruction and rise of new conflicts .]] After the end of the war, the UNSC continued to serve as the governing body of humanity, Earth, and its colonies, at the insistence of the UEG, as it was agreed peace and safety were far from being guaranteed in the volatile post-war period. The UNSC would begin an extensive period of reconstruction to restore its stability and what remained of the UEG sphere of influence; the planets that had not completely fallen by the Covenant during the war became, as well as those that survived unscathed, mostly continued to respond under the UNSC, with colonies such as Meridian, Draco III becoming strategic points for the reunification efforts of the UNSC, while new planets were colonized in order to sustain the millions of surviving refugees of the planets that were glassed by the Covenant. The UNSC would also aim to salvage any and every equipment they could muster, through the aid of companies such as the Weyland-Yutani Corporation and the Lethbridge Industrial to fetch apparel such as fusion drives and Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engines that had been lost in space, as well as buying scrap from mercenary and privateer groups in New Tyne, Venezia. The UNSC also continued its truce and peace-making efforts with the Swords of Sanghelios under the lead of Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, who came to aid humanity with more technology; several Joint Occupation Zones were established between humans and sangheili, with colonies such as Carrow serving to house both species. Together, the UNSC and the Swords also settled outposts in the discovered Halo rings, the Ark, and other forerunner installations. Tensions continue with the rising Insurrectionist movements, Covenant remnant factions, and planets that completely seceded from the UEG, many under independent governments of mega-corporations. In order to stop other species from potentially rising against humanity, the Office of Naval Intelligence started carrying dissent operations against the sangheili, which led to a massive civil war known as the Blooding Years. Despite the catastrophic losses in both lives and production during the war, the many projects that were started during the final years of the war were able to grant the UNSC a little of military power in the post-war environment, such as the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]], which spearheads the remnants of humanity, both in reality and symbolically. In addition, the UNSC fell embroiled against many Covenant splinter factions, bent on continuing what the Covenant started and eradicating humanity, with the most prominent group being the Enclave, led by the warlord Jul 'Mdama, who defied the Swords of Sanghelios and the truce between humanity and the sangheili. His faction was only strengthened with the involvement of the vex of the shield world Requiem. Both the UNSC and the Swords of Sanghelios became massively immobilized by the Created when the Reapers started their campaign against the galaxy. UNSC expeditionary forces that were able to escape from the Reaper onslaught regrouped with many Sword of Sanghelios on Sanghelios. Organization As the subordinate arm of the Unified Earth Government, the UNSC is structured under the UNSC High Command (HIGHCOM), led by the UNSC Security Council at HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6, in Sydney, Australia. team arriving at a desolate New Phoenix.]]HIGHCOM has numerous administrative commands, such as the UNSC Medical Corps and the UNSC Engineering Corps, while the legal issues and protocol enforcement is handled by the UNSC Advocacy. The UNSC Armed Forces, consisting of the UNSC Navy and the UNSC Marine Corps, fall under HIGHCOM's command, with the Navy housing both the Marine Corps (which includes Orbital Drop Shock Troopers), and the Office of Naval Intelligence. The UNSC Navy is the most important and bigger branch of the UNSC's branches, tasked with the colonization, exploration, expansion and peace-keeping of the UEG. Ever since the Secession, the Navy has only grown, making it fiercer at the face of law breakers, pirates, mercenaries, terrorists, and Insurrectionists, as well as the Covenant. Initially possessing fleets or tens of thousands that operated both independently and under coordination, the Navy suffered catastrophic losses during the First Contact War, being reduced to merely hundreds of ships, in conjunction with the finished UNSC Infinity - the only ship that can ensure humanity's protection in the volatile post-war period. The UNSC Marine Corps officially consists of 700,000,000 enlisted officials and officers alike, as well as Planetary Defense Force Garrisons (PDFGs), keeping peace and order through the UEG's expanding government through star systems. The Marine Corps undertake massive civil construction projects to expand the colonies' governance. The Marine Corps work closely with the Navy, coordinating many of their engagements, but still operating within their own set of rules. The Corps are able to provide a good living for those willing to enlist. Prior to the First Contact War, the Marine Corps consisted of 5 billion soldiers. With the rise of Insurrectionist movements in the 2510s, the UNSC found itself policing the Inner and Outer Colonies in conjunction with the Colonial Marshal Bureau to stop and destroy pirates and mercenaries from raiding them. In 2687, N7 became the newest body of the UNSC Navy, responsible for commanding the surviving Second, Third, and Fourth generation of SPARTAN supersoldiers. During the First Contact War, the UNSC drafted many people in the two UNSC branches in automated UNSC recruiting centers across the colonies, mainly in largely populated cities. The UNSC oversee the commerce regulation through human space by the Interstellar Commerce Commission, also maintaining its own Symphony Orchestra. Technology By the first contact with the Covenant, humanity and its UNSC had achieved Tier 3 technology. After capturing, studying and reverse-engineering Covenant technology, humanity was able to rise, although not as much to guarantee Tier 2 technology. The best of all UNSC technology was fielded to SPARTAN-IIs and SPARTAN-IIIs. Unlike the Covenant, humanity is innovative, and before the First Contact War, they were able to develop their own technology instead of simply copying forerunner technology, allowing the UNSC to remain flexible and tactically expert despite their technological inferiority to the Covenant. Public perception and members of SPARTAN Noble Team interrogating civilians, on Reach.]]The predominance of the UNSC in civilian life casts an air of militarism over humanity, with military service and heroism being glorified through UNSC propaganda and the media. The persistent dangers brought from the Interplanetary War, which lingered on through the Insurrectionists during the Secession and both the Covenant and the xenomorphs during the First Contact War helped to shape a culture of military service, with many viewing military service as a matter of duty, while others simply saw it as a way to attain a better life condition, though at a possible dangerous cost. While the media is known to romanticize the UNSC, they particularly distaste the rigid regulations of the Office of Naval Intelligence, which adopted methods of hiding dangerous information following the surge of sensationalist news reports and mass panic during the initial years of the Secession. However, the UNSC's need to govern as the emergency human government during the First Contact War, coped with the old grudges held by the Outer Colonies, shaped many's opinions to the UEG, the UNSC, and the CMB, regarding them as a totalitarian government that hides behind the facade of a friendly and progressive body that still would authorize bombings on civilian territories, which are mostly used as Insurrectionist propaganda. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Factions of Earth-5875 Category:United Nations Space Command (Earth-5875) Category:Unified Earth Government (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC organizations (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Organizations of Earth-5875